Battle in Egypt
This is how Battle in Egypt goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see the PHOENIX soldiers getting ready to land when an alarm goes off Thunderbolt gives a convincing worried look as the soldiers get ready to jump Human Filthy Rich: You're behind this, aren't you? Captain Thunderbolt: I don't know what you're talking about. alarm sounds Captain Thunderbolt: him to the opening launch as he gives him instructions on what to do Filthy Rich pulls his cord too early Captain Thunderbolt: No, not right now, we're on the plane, you idiot! Filthy Rich flies out, yelling Moon Assault: Did he say goodbye? Captain Thunderbolt: No, he didn't say goodbye. Scarlet Witch: smirks Get rid of the moron, objective completed. laughed at her joke while some just stared in confusion Soldier: Starscream: Master, sorry to be the barer of bad news, but the soldiers have brought the body of the I-Rex. Megatron: The alicorn must have the Matrix. We cannot let her reach Indominus. flies off with Omegabot Megatron: Decepticons, begin our assault! comets land as soldiers watch Mixmaster, Scavenger, Hightower, and Scrapper drive up Discord: This doesn't look good. yellow Rampage and a yellow dump truck Constructicon drive up as well Discord: They're getting ready for attack. Sunset Shimmer: We can't take them. Haul arrives as well Discord: I'm not liking the looks of this. Sunset Shimmer: Is that good? they all start transforming at the same time Discord: We better be ready to run. transforms with shock in his eyes Major Malfunction: Might as well run now, they're combining into Devastator! Constructicons transform into the combiner, Devastator and Sunset run as Malfunction covers fire Megatron: Devastator! begins sucking everything into his mouth and expulsing it into the atmosphere and Mudflap are standing in awe Mudflap: Whoa, look at this. Major Malfunction: Will someone shut them up? piece of debris hits Skids' head Major Malfunction: Thank you. Skids: Mean robots suck. run to grab hold of something and animals are sucked in and Mudflap try to hold on to some stairs Mudflap: Hold me tight! is sucked up Mudflap: Kung fu grip boy, kung fu grip. You ain't getting me. is then sucked into the grinder coughs a little Skids: He's dead. He's gone. He got all eaten up. cries Sunset Shimmer: He'll see us coming. Discord: Well the only safe place is right under him. Major Malfunction: And here, I thought you were crazy and untactful. Discord: I'm ignoring that one. Major Malfunction: Go! head bursts open as Mudflap comes out Mudflap: You ain't never eating me! I'm gonna... bust... your... face up! him with an engine from Devastator's head fires his machine gun as Mudflap continues beating the giant Decepticon Mudflap: I'll rip you up! climbs up Skids: Keep fighting, Mudflap. tries to get them off Mudflap: Yee-haw! Nobody messes with the twins! move out of Devastator's fists Mudflap: I got you. accidentally shoots Skids in the face Skids: Ow, man, you shot me in the face! Major Malfunction: himself I have no idea why Optimus didn't fire those two when he had the chance, cause those two are idiots. starts making his way to the pyramid Major Malfunction and Discord: Stay under him. and Rarity run through the city flies overhead Starscream: Rampage, spring the trap. tosses Starlight and Trixie out of him as Ravage circles them and Rarity come over but stop when they see Ravage Trixie Lulamoon: Twilight Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: What? Trixie Lulamoon: Twilight! run over to them as Rampage starts transforming and Twilight embrace their friends they hear a noise as Rampage bounces in on them Twilight, Starlight, and Trixie fall down as Rampage points his guns at them Twilight Sparkle: Starlight and Trixie Just stop. They don't want you, they want me. Rampage: Princess Twlight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Don't hurt them. Please, don't hurt them. out the bag with the Matrix dust You want this? Is this what you want? Okay, I'll give it to you, just don't hurt them. camera appears outwards as we see Optimus and Bumblebee climbing, signifying she is distracting Rampage Rampage: his whips on the ground Twilight Sparkle: Optimus! turns in time to see Optimus punch him in the face Rarity: Bumblebee! jumps down and battles the Constructicon gets the ponies out of the way and helps Bumblebee battle Rampage activates his gun and attack Bumblebee while Optimus holds off Rampage grabs Ravage and rips him in half and Bumblebee take the halves and hit Rampage with them grabs Rampage by the arms and kicks him in the back, ripping his arms off and killing him then talks to Trixie and Starlight Twilight Sparkle: Bumblebee You've gotta get them out of here. nods Twilight Sparkle: Trixie and Starlight You've got to get in the car and get to safety. is reluctant starts climbing up the pyramid Discord: I blame Zoidberg for all of this. he starts climbing, we briefly see Zoidberg crying about this Discord: If they turn that machine on, no more sun. But that's not gonna happen. begins climbing the pyramid begins sucking up pieces of the pyramid Mixmaster: Listen up, PHOENIX. fires at them luckily flies in Jetfire: Incoming! to robot mode Stick the landing! then gets out his battle axe and goes to battle the Constructicon Jetfire: Behold, glory of Jetfire! tries to fire at him, but misses Jetfire: Here's how we brought the pain back in my day! kills Mixmaster revealed to still be alive, jumps out of the ground and attacks him is able to get him off and kill him Jetfire: I'm too old for this stuff. [ [